Regarde nous
by Vintage Phonic
Summary: POV Hermione. Elle remet en cause toutes ces années à côté de Ron, à force de faire semblant de ne pas se supporter, on risque de rater des choses, mais quand des batailles se profilent, que faire?


**Regarde-nous**

_Qu'est-ce qui fait de moi tes peurs et ton repère_  
_Quand la nuit persiste obstinément_  
_Qu'est ce qui fait de moi ce que je n'ose pas faire_  
_Quand je m'invente à contre courant_

Depuis toujours, tu me fuis, je te suis, tu me fuis, je te suis. C'est une histoire d'amour, une histoire de haine, une histoire qui dure de puis si longtemps. Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là, mais ta présence m'insupporte. Comment faire dès que tu t'éloigne de moi ? La nuit me semble si longue sans toi. Tu es ma lumière, et mon orage à la fois. Merlin ! Qu'est ce que tu peux m'agacer…

_Mais Regarde-nous_  
_on se perd on se retrouve_  
_A s'y méprendre on se ressemble_  
_Et regarde en nous_  
_On s'épuise on se rend fou, on se défend_  
_Contre l'absence et le vide en nous_

Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois avec elle, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi j'étais si en colère, une colère intense, froide, dévastatrice. Pourtant, quand la colère est passée, elle n'a laissé que le vide, intense, froid et total. Ce vide c'est peu à peu rempli de la douleur de ne pas te savoir mien, qu'une autre, qui ne te méritait pas, qui ne te connaissait pas comme je te connais, loin s'en faut, pouvais te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser. Cela aurait pu, aurait du me détruire, pourtant, ça n'a fait que renforcer mon désir de te conquérir, de te voir suppliant à mes pieds, moi, reine incontestée des rouge et or.

_Qu'est ce qui fait de toi la fumée qui me gène_  
_On connaît bien l'art de la dérive_  
_Qu'est ce qui fait de toi dans chacun de mes gènes_  
_L'essentiel dans tout ce qui m'arrive_

Peut être cherchais-tu à te venger, de ce que je t'avais fais, deux ans plus tôt, quand, sans le savoir vraiment encore, dans des sentiments mitigés d'agacement, de besoin et de possession, je t'ai rendu, bien malgré moi, jaloux d'un homme qui, je le savais, ne serait rien jamais aussi important à mes yeux que toi. Ta réaction, démesurée, m'a alors blessée, tout en m'emplissant d'orgueil. Je t'ai dominé dans ton désir de me voir soumise à tes désirs, j'ai été la plus forte, mais aujourd'hui, je l'ai payé, et à quel prix ? Le plus fort sans doute : j'ai manqué de te perdre.

_Mais Regarde-nous_  
_on se perd on se retrouve_  
_A s'y méprendre on se ressemble_  
_Et regarde en nous_  
_On s'épuise on se rend fou, on se défend_  
_Contre l'absence et le vide en nous_

Maintenant, nous nous retrouvons, face à face, ensemble, contre le reste. Tu as compris, et j'ai compris. Excuses mutuelles, ou nouvelle bataille ? L'avenir seul pourra nous le dire, mais alors que de nouvelles épreuves se profilent à l'horizon, je sais que je serais faible si tu n'es pas là. J'ai du mal à oser affronter ton regard, à y lire ce que tu veux me faire comprendre. Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, j'ai peur de toi, de ce que tu veux, parce que tu tiens mon cœur et mon âme dans ta main. J'en tremble, encore et pour longtemps, je le crains.

_Ce délicieux supplice_  
_de se cacher au fond de sa cage_  
_On se fuit, on survit_  
_Il serait temps de tourner la page._

Pouvons-nous nous pardonner ? J'ai envie de l'espérer. Moi, je suis prête à tout oublier, pour toi, pour nous, pour demain, et qu'après la mort du mal, nous puissions vivre ensemble, main dans la main, et faire notre chemin ensemble, pas en parallèle, en nous séparant peu à peu, nous éloignant, sans plus jamais pouvoir nous retrouver.

_Ce délicieux supplice_  
_de se cacher au fond de sa cage_  
_On se fuit, on survit_  
_Il serait temps de tourner la page._  
_Il serait temps de tourner la page._

Le veux-tu ? Le peux-tu ? Dis-moi « oui », je t'en pris. Enfin je lève mes yeux emplis de doute vers toi, et te regarde, timide, anxieuse, toute trace de fierté et de suffisance m'a désertée. J'ai l'impression d'être nue et sans protection fasse à toi qui peux tout pour moi. Dis-moi, Ron, est ce que tu peux me pardonner ?

_On se perd on se retrouve_  
_A s'y méprendre on se ressemble_  
_Mais Regarde-nous_  
_on se perd on se retrouve_  
_A s'y méprendre on se ressemble_  
_Et regarde en nous_

Tu me souris, et ta main prend la mienne, doucement, mais fermement, sans hésitation, avec une assurance que je ne te connais que trop peu. Le petit garçon maladroit a disparut derrière le regard assuré de l'homme que tu es devenu. Et la femme que je suis désormais et qui se tien face à toi ne veux qu'une chose, que tout s'efface, et que tout recommence. Tes gestes formulent la réponse que je n'ose plus attendre depuis longtemps. Mon cœur s'emballe à ton contacte, et tu m'attires dans tes bras. Je sais qu'alors, une page se tourne, et qu'un nouveau chapitre de nos vies commence, en décalé du reste du monde.

_On s'épuise on se rend fou, on se défend_  
_Contre l'absence_  
_Mais Regarde-nous_  
_on se ressemble Mais Regarde-nous_  
_on se ressemble Mais Regarde-nous_

J'ose espérer que notre bonheur durera, un peu, beaucoup même, et que malgré la dure tâche qui se profile devant nous, nous surmonterons cette épreuve, toi et moi, parce que l'union fait la force. Notre union. La plus belle de toute, que nous n'avons pas besoin de consacrer, car nous nous aimons simplement. Nous nous sommes toujours aimés, mais n'avons jamais trouvés les mots. Seuls nos bêtises enfantines et nos gestes maladroits pouvaient nous le montrer.

_Ce délicieux supplice_  
_de se cacher au fond de sa cage_  
_On se fuit, on survit_  
_Il serait temps de tourner la page._  
_Ce délicieux supplice_  
_de se cacher au fond de sa cage_

« Je t'aime »


End file.
